Aftermath: Road to Nationals
by loganxdaniel
Summary: New Directions have won sectionals, and now they are off to nationals. What happens when an neighboring school is burned down and new students appear at McKinley? New drama appears, love is made and lost, and the fate of New Directions is revealed.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is a, hopefully, long running fanfiction I'm starting on. A few things to start you off before hand: This starts off one day after New Directions wins sectionals, nothing narrative wise has been changed up to this point, new characters will be introduced, and whenever a character sings a song, a youtube link will be provided so you can read along while the song plays. This fanfiction will get quite "darker" in some ways than the show itself; focusing on some controversial themes that I think may make some interesting narrative plots.

So other than that, enjoy and please review. Reviewing is the best way to provide me motivation to get the next chapter out!


	2. Chapter 1: The Day After

Chapter 1: The Day After

The Glee choir room is a home – a refuge for those who don't fit in or just want to be part of something so much more than that they see themselves as. A baby grand piano that the glee club learned to love sits alone in the center of the room; along with the motivational school posters lining the wall that filled the glee club with the emotional support that the outside students would give them. The desks, that now seemed to be thrones of the outsiders, sits in three tiered rows. A small click – the lights turn on.

Will Schuester enters the room – his dress shows clicking against the white tile flooring. He stops at the baby grand piano, tapping on one of the notes, and gives off a slight grin.

"We did it." He whispered to himself.

Will found himself over by the desks, tumbling his hands across the surface – over the carved in phallic imagery of Puck's desk and the gum wads that seemed to be increasing every day by Santana and Brittney's. Will loved being in that room. He looks up at the clock – 7:26. McKinley High opens it's doors at 7:30 and classes at 8:00. Will was ready to see his fighters. The room is silent

Rachel Berry approaches the doorway, looking into the room. She smiles as she watches Will walk slowly by the desks. She doesn't want to disturb him, but gives a slight clearing of her throat to catch his attention. He spins around sharply with a look of concern, then instantly melds into a look of happiness.

"Rachel, what are you doing here so early?" Will asks with a grin.

"You know me, Mr. Schue, I love to get my vocals warmed up in the morning."

Will laughs, approaching Rachel with open arms. Will embraces her, in which Rachel lays her head on his chest. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"You did amazing, Rachel." Will states with confidence and warmth.

"I… It was New Directions. We all did amazing. I just… may have been in front leading it all, but we all did great." Rachel explains, with her usual undertones of self-promotion.

"So you said you'd like to warm up? Anything in mind?" Will asks, letting go of Rachel and heading over to the piano, sitting down on the bench.

"Well, I don't have anything prepared…"

"Oh, well we could always just do some vocal…" Will starts, getting up from the bench.

In a quick flash of motion, Rachel pulls out sheet music from her side-bag and places it in front of Will. She winks at him and stands in performance stances away from the piano.

"I'm Rachel Berry, Mr. Schue, you should know better." Rachel says confidently, "I'm ready whenever you are.

Will smiles and begins to play.

**Rachel Berry – "My Hands" Leona Lewis **

/watch?v=6ZXQmWkgAFA

_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping_

_Get in the shower and make my bed alone_

_I put on my makeup talking to the mirror_

_Ready for a new day without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me_

_I go out at night, sleep without the lights_

_And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind_

_But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold_

_Your hands, and they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now and go a day without crying_

_I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone_

_And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily_

_I laugh a bit louder without you_

_And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now_

_But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, they only agree to hold_

_Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you_

_Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up_

_I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken_

_They miss holding my baby_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_

_They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_My hands, don't wanna start again_

_My hands, no, they don't wanna understand_

_My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find_

_My hands, only agree to hold_

_Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without_

_Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go_

_No, they will not let me go_

"Beautiful as always, Rachel." Will smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue." Rachel smiles back, "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That we're going to nationals… it's almost like a dream."

"You guys deserve it."

"You deserve it, too. We wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in us in the first place. We'd just be those 'losers' who didn't fit in, and wouldn't find any kind of recognition or peace until we left this school. You changed all of that, Mr. Schue."

"Thank you, Rachel, that really means a lot."

"Am I interrupting anything?" A familiar voice echoed from the doorway.

Both Will and Rachel turned their heads, seeing Kurt standing in the doorway holding a small package.

"Kurt!" They both said in unison as they both got up and walked over to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" Will asks as he embraces the skinny body frame of the once member of New Directions.

"I thought that it would be safest for me to come in before school, and McKinley is just a little bit out of my way – I just wanted to give you, er, New Directions this." Kurt explained, handing them a package covered in brown paper, "I also wanted to say congratulations."

"You guys were-" Rachel began.

"No – I know exactly what you're about to say, and save it. You guys deserve it." Kurt smiled, walking around the choir room with a look of nostalgia across his face, "I just wish I could have been with you guys… when you guys finally won."

"You are as much a part of us as you'll always be… even if you're not here." Will explained.

"Yeah, I know." Kurt responded, "Anyways, don't open the package until everyone is here, okay?"

"Yeah." Rachel agreed.

"I have to get going, I'll probably be late, but I just wanted to say what I needed to say." Kurt explained as he headed out of the room.

"Kurt…" Rachel said, in an almost hurt tone, stopping him as he reached the doorway, "Cabaret night? Sometime soon?"

Kurt slowly grows a grin.

"You know I can never deny anything with Liza Minnelli. Call me." Kurt laughed as he exited the room.

As Kurt walked down the hall, he watched the lockers go by slowly. He counted the numbers, and when he got at each one that belonged to a member of New Directions, he kissed his hand and tapped it gently. Kurt opened the main entrance doors. Blaine sits alone in the driver's seat of his car, dancing alone to show tunes. Kurt approaches and enters into the passenger's side. Blaine shuffles to turn down the blaring music.

"How did it go?" Blaine asks.

"It went… it was good."

"Miss them?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm sorry." Blaine says slowly, brushing his hand on Kurt's.

There is a moment of silence between the two. Kurt looks over at Blaine and smiles.

"But what can I do? What's done is done. Let's head to school. We're probably going to be late."

Blaine smiles back, leans in, and they kiss.


	3. Chapter 2: Celebration to Devastation

Chapter 2: Celebration / Devastation

The PA clicks on - the sign that the day at McKinley High School is starting. Principle Figgin's voice was the bane of every angst-filled teenager off that school, for whenever they heard it, they knew they were either in trouble or that class was about to begin. He started off the announcement with his normal banter, saying the date, and what lunch was for that day. What surprised many of the kids is what came next.

"…and congratulations to those of the Glee club for winning sectionals."

Will turned back to the members of New Directions, who each sat in their usual seats. Will couldn't help to grin as he saw each of the members celebrating with one another as the announcement ended. Each member gradually looked back at Will, in which all of them got up, making one large circle around him and moving in for a group hug.

"Alright, guys!" Will laughed, breaking up the hug, "I get we're all happy, but now we need to talk about some serious stuff. Everyone sit down."

The whole crew hurdled back into their seats, each with their own individual smiles on their faces. Will made his way over to the dry erase board, un-capped a marker, and writes "NATIONALS" across the board.

"We're going to Nationals. That's awesome! But, we have to remember, that we have to step up our game about fifty times that we already have. We need to, how you say, focus more on our teamwork, and our control."

Santana raises her hand, followed by Will pointing at her.

"I get what you're saying, , but I think we really need to wind down about what happened last night. Girl wanna get her game on, y'know?" Santana sparked out with her sass, bobbing her head from side to side.

"She does have a point." Finn said right after, followed by a nod from Artie and Puck.

"You're right." Will said to himself in disbelief, "I just don't know what to do in this situation… we've been dreaming about this moment for so long. We won guys! I still can't even believe it!"

Each member of New Directions gave out a long "Woo!" noise, raising their hands in the air. A lone hand arose from the chaos of celebration – Mercedes. Will made a gesture for people to calm down, then pointed in her direction.

"I just want to say, on the behalf of myself, that Rachel did amazing things on that stage last night." Mercedes spoke, then stands and then begins to clap in the direction of Rachel.

The other members nod, then stand up next to Mercedes and join in on the applause. Will walks over and joins in as well. Rachel grows an enormous smile on her face and begins to blush.

"Now let's celebrate…" Britney grinned.

**Britney (and New Directions) - "We R Who We R" Ke$ha**

.com/watch?v=Q97c5szTgIA

_Hot and dangerous _

_If you're one of us then roll with us _

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love _

_When we got our hot pants on and up _

_And yes of course we does _

_We runnin' this town just like a club _

_And no you don't wanna mess with us _

_Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace) _

_Got that glitter on my eyes _

_Stockings ripped all up the side _

_Looking sick and sexy-fied _

_So let's go-o-o, _

_Let's go! _

_Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard _

_Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours! _

_We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb _

_Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb _

_We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_DJ turn it up _

_It's about damn time to live it up _

_I'm so sick of being so serious _

_It's makin' my brain delirious _

_I'm just talkin' true _

_I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do _

_We're selling our clothes _

_Sleepin' in cars _

_Dressin' it down _

_Hittin' on dudes _

_Hard _

_Got that glitter on my eyes _

_Stockings ripped all up the side _

_Looking sick and sexy-fied _

_So let's go uh oh _

_Let's go _

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard _

_Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours _

_We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb _

_Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb _

_We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

_DJ turn it up _

_Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard _

_Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours _

_We're tearing it apar par par p p part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb _

_Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb _

_We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young _

_You know we're superstars _

_We R who we R _

_Onh!_

The music stops and everyone begins laughing. A large clearing of the throat echoed from the entrance of the choir room. Sue stands in the doorway in a masculine stance with a look of grave importance on her face. Will approaches her.

"Can I help you, Sue? Are you going to somehow belittle our victory? I would just like to say that nothing you can say-"

"Oh, Will… as much as I'd like to tear you down about your homoerotic haircuts or the fact that you and your little posse is singing the lyrics of something of a drunken homeless man, I won't. Turn on the TV." Sue said with much seriousness.

Will's face went from cocky to serious in a split second. He slowly turned over to Quinn, who sat next to the TV set atop of a rolling table.

"Turn on the TV, Quinn." Will said.

"Channel 38." Sue added.

Quinn did so, along with Finn helping her roll it out into the center of the room. As the channel came on, a large news report bar filled the bottom. "FIRE AT RIVERMONT – LIVE!" filled most of the screen, along with images of a school building burning down, along with the flashing lights of ambulances and fire trucks.

"What's going on, Sue?" Will whispered to Sue.

"Rumors are that the fire started from a student." Sue responded.

"Accident?" Will asked.

"Arson, if you ask me." Sue said bluntly, "And the police think so, too."

Will's mouth slowly opened in disbelief.

"Close your mouth, Will, it's not a good look for you," Sue said as she exited the room, "I'm heading back to the teacher's lounge, we're all watching it."

Will followed Sue with his eyes, and then back at the group as they all stared in disbelief at the ravaging TV images.

"It's horrible." Quinn stated solemnly.

"Absolutely." Mike agreed, holding Tina closer.

"Mr. Schue, what did Sue say?" Sam asked, looking back over at Will.

The rest of the group looked up for an answer as well.

"She said… nothing. Just some stuff about the fire. Nothing you guys need to worry about." Will answered.

Will backed up for a moment, leaning back-up against the wall. Something ran over his mind that he had just remembered. He swiftly walked across the room, trying not to worry the kids. He grabbed his planner and flipped through the pages. He stopped on a bookmarked page listed as "Holly's Schedule." Will's finger glided down the schedule. He stopped on the current date. "Rivermont – English Sub" is marked in red ink.


End file.
